An Anonymous Truth
by cheergrl17
Summary: Normally Nathan Scott is your regular jerk. All star basketball player with a hott girlfriend and good looks. One school assignment may change this though. When he finds out he has to write another student anonymous letters will he show his true self?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of the characters

An Anonymous Truth

Dear Reader,

Normally playing the roll that I play in the social life I would have never agreed to this assignment. Because these letters are anonymous I find it a good way to let at least let one person in this fictional dreamland, also known as our school, know the real me.

Walking down the hall I seem to be the typical rich jock all star. My girlfriend hangs off my shoulder and might I add she is gorgeous but dumb as they come. I date her as a part of hiding who I am. See im afraid that if the world saw me as I am that they would disapprove. My dad would fall apart if he knew how I actually felt. People just wouldn't accept me if they knew the truth. I don't expect you to feel pity on me but its nice to have a pen pal that will be able to see the real me without actually knowing who I am.

That's all I have time for now. Gotta go live the double life put on a sly smirk and get smashed at a party. Will write soon.

Yours truly,

Wishing I was somewhere else.

* * *

_Nathan threw the pen down and stashed the letter under a box in his bed. He felt kind of relieved knowing he now had someone to talk to about how he actually felt about his lifestyle. Brushing of all thoughts of relief he quickly undressed himself and hopped in the shower. _

"Nathan!" Screamed a voice coming from down the hall.

"Would you give me a minute im putting on my shoes" Was all he managed to get out before a furious blonde girl entered the room.

"What the hell is taking you so long? I've been waiting down stairs for over twenty minutes now! Are you done primping so that we can go?" Peyton said with an annoyed expression written across her face.

"You know what Peyton, if you keep up your little attitude then your going to be walking to the party. Now go down stairs and ill be down in ten got it?" Nathan stated angrily.

"Your such a jerk sometimes Nathan I don't even know why I put up with it!" Peyton screamed as she stomped out of his room and down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth. **

_Excitement grew in Haley as she opened up the mailbox only to find the letter that she had been told about the previous week. An assignment in English class had been handed out the first day but not during class. When each student got home that day they had been mailed a letter. The letter stated for the next year anonymous letters would be arriving from another student in their school. Haley loved the idea and couldn't wait for the year to unravel what secrets these letters might hold. _

She pulled out the letter with a devious smile spread across her lips. She wondered what might be said in this letter how boring or interesting these weekly letters would be.

"Wow" Haley exclaimed as she read the last line of the perfectly handwritten letter that she now set on her bedside table.

She couldn't help but to think to herself why a person would really hide who they were but then the thought struck her mind it was after all their sophomore year in High School!

Immediately she began to think of her response. "I think I will tell him that maybe he should try slowly letting his true self appear to others. You know test out how they would react to the real him" She quietly murmured to herself.

* * *

Dear Boy, (Im only assuming you are a boy because you mentioned your "Hot girlfriend")

As you can see im quite sarcastic which will hopefully entertain you over these next few months. I know you are already entertaining me. Not meant to anger you in anyway though that I can promise. It just really astounds me that you would hide who you are. Although I for one have decided not to judge you. So with all that said lets take a ride to my world.

Im normally what most people would stereotype as the shy smart book worm. Believe me are they wrong im more sarcastic and outgoing then half the "popular crowd" they just never took the time to know me. Not saying that im not smart because I am and all and I want to get ahead and have goals but that doesn't mean I don't like to have fun either. Ill make you laugh and cry by the time this year is over with all the wonderful drama that happens to enter my life.

Congratulations for the next year you get to read and respond to my letters consider yourself lucky. That was me being sarcastic again its not like im stuck up. Im no Nathan Scott if you know what I mean.

Yours Truly,

The girl your stuck with.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its Characters.

**An Anonymous Truth**

_Nathan stared at the letter in disbelief. He wondered why this girl disliked him so much. He had actually enjoyed every part of the letter until he read his own name. Even though he knew she was right about him being conceited and cocky it still angered him. _

Pen hit the paper and Nathan got to work. He began to write everything that had happened the night before. Maybe if she got an in sight of his world her judgement that she claimed not to have would ease up a little bit.

* * *

Dear Girl,

I really enjoyed your letter. Except it seems you may be more judgmental of me then you are trying to let on. I figured I would write to you to tell you what a typical night in my life is like. Maybe then you will ease up a little and be a tad bit understanding. Not meaning that in a way to anger you or anything.

The night was young and I had just finished writing my letter to you. I hopped in the shower and washed every aspect of my perfectly chiseled body...just kidding. Well anyway after dressing myself and brushing my teeth I then started to put on my shoes. As I was concentrating on my tying skills my super "hot girlfriend" (as you stated her to be) decided to interrupt. She stormed in and nagged me for taking to long. Despite my best interests for the sake of putting on my act I was mean to her. We then headed to this great party at none other than Nathan Scott's beach house (Your hate for him amazes me. Most girls make it a point to throw their selves at him). My girlfriend then decided to be a complete bitch. She said that me and ignoring her and all this other nonsense was really upsetting her. Turns out when she's upset she will decide to soak me with whatever alcohol is in her presence. My character is not the kind to walk around with alcohol dripping off his shirt. So he decided to head home to change. Little did I know my mom had decided to be home for the first time in months. Which meant the family battle was on. Dad decided to nag me some more about how I wasn't to be drinking before the big game the next night. Instead we should play some games. The whole time while on the court he decided to tell me just how much I suck at said sport. I guess parents really just love to bring out the best in their children. Anyways I managed to sneak back to the party to live some more of my double life. I tried to talk to my girlfriend but all she wanted to do was make out. This lead to another fight. That fight resulted in my second ruined shirt of the night. Oh what a night in the life of your mystery pen pal.

Catch ya later (as my character would state),

Wishing I was someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth**

_Haley scrunched her nose as she read the letter aloud to herself. How could this boy even suggest she was judgmental of him. Oh and this whole deal about her throwing herself at Nathan come on who did he take her for?_

* * *

Dear Boy wishing you were someone else,

Point well taken on the judging issue. These letters that you will continue to receive from me will be judgment free. Well I will try at least.

Sorry your night was so terrible and all. Okay I cant do this I cant sit here and act like it doesn't get to me in the least. Sorry, here comes the judgment.

First off your girlfriend is not a bitch because she gets upset when you ignore her. Although throwing alcohol on you is probably not the best way for her to show this anger.

Okay my next thing is the whole you thinking I should throw myself at Nathan Scott. Ha sorry I had to laugh I mean if you could only see my expression when I stumbled across that line in your letter. It was one of those I think I just threw up in my mouth a little moments.

So now I guess it is my turn since we are describing how much we should pity each other for our horrible lives.

My story is quiet different then yours. It was a nice day at tree hill high and everyone seemed to be getting along just great...yeah okay you caught me of course that is all bullshit. Okay its more like everyone was separated into their usual clicks. The jocks with their cheerleader girlfriends, the drama club, and so on you know the rest. Well being the adventurous girl I am I decided to cross enemy lines. Not really I just had to use the little girls room. Well just my luck I ran right into Tim or as I like to call him Dim Smith. Not to my surprise these were his exact words. "Dang girl how did you get so lucky? I mean you got to bump into me. Tell you what come to this party tonight and I might even let you lay underneath me." Ha was all I managed to say as I walked towards the bathroom.

My point is maybe your dad and girlfriend are a little overwhelming but at least Dim doesn't try to get you in bed by saying he is doing you a favor.

Yours Always,

Dims next conquest.

* * *

_Nathan let a slight chuckle fill the room as he read her closing lines. _

"Sometimes Tim is such an idiot" Nathan laughed to himself.

Whoever Dims next conquest was Nathan couldn't help to be curious.

He set down the letter and began to think of his opening line.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth.**

Dear Tim's next conquest,

Tim isn't that bad maybe you should give him a chance. No im just joking. No really though that group isn't as bad as you make them out to be.

Oh and contrary to what you believe my girlfriend is a bitch I promise you. Enough about her though we will probably be ending it soon. You see when my character reads her bitchiness he goes into full jerk mode. You don't want to see that.

Anyways at my attempt to get to know you a little more I thought I would ask you what kind of music you like? Are you into any sports?

You know the typical quiz questions that supposedly tell a lot about people.

Im off to my first tryout so I guess im cutting this one short.

See you around,

All star.

* * *

"Hales lets go! I don't want to be late for school again."

"Well as I live and breathe Lucas Scott actually wants to go to school." A sarcastic Haley screamed as she set down a pathetic excuse for a letter.

"Yeah, he does. Coach said if I don't get my butt to school on time I won't be participating in tryouts anymore."

"Why the sudden interest in being a Raven? Its not like you ever wanted to before?"

"To stick it to Nathan." Lucas let a smirk arise as he stated this.

"Not that I have any problem with you sticking it to your "brother" but why be on the same team as him?"

"Haley James!! I have no idea what made you think that was okay but I would appreciate it if you never referred to Nathan as my brother ever again! Now lets go!"

"Hold on im working on my shoe tying skills over here." Haley said as she shuffled her feet out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth**

Dear tryout boy,

If you ever write me that boring of a letter again the favor will be returned. I mean come on I don't really care if your "character" breaks up with his super "hot and popular" girlfriend. Seriously get over it.

Lucky for you I actually have an amusing story today so I wont bore you with the answers to those attempts to get to know the real me.

_Crash. _Yeah I forgot to mention im klutzy okay back to the story. _I hit something or someone with a loud thud. Dangit I exclaimed as all my books fell to the ground. _

"_Hey tutor girl I guess you just keep running into me. Its to bad you never went to that party. I guess you just cant handle the Tim"_

Now before I even got a chance to voice my opinion on the issue of "handling" the Tim I was very rudely interrupted.

"_Yeah Heather its just to bad you never come to the parties. I mean come on you might actually get lucky. I don't mean with Tim here either. You might just get lucky with none other than myself Nathan Scott. I mean yeah it's a little weird for me to but your not that bad looking and you look like you could use a good lay.. So how about it?" _Nathan smirked as he saw my expression drop

"_First off its Haley not Heather or whatever else you thought. Second not that im not completely flattered and all but im just so sorry hotshot I have better things to do, like for example making my way to the girls room to throw up or cleaning toilets at the café. Sorry to disappoint you boys but I have to leave now I have to go do that business in the girls room that I mentioned earlier in this little conversation."_

Then I just walked off. Well not before looking back to see Nathan's expression drop. Maybe next time he will think twice before announcing stupid suggestions. How is that for sticking it to the Scott boy.

Always yours,

Dim and Hotshots latest fantasy...Yeah okay


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth**

_The letter fell from his hands and drifted to the floor. The expression on Nathan's face was priceless._

* * *

"Whoever this girl is im falling for her, and now I made a complete ass out of myself without even realizing it!" Nathan angrily stated to himself.

"Your falling for who?" A deep voice said entering the room

Startled Nathan jumped up to look his girlfriend in the face. "Peyton its not what it sounds like."

"Really Nathan? Because to me it sounds like you have feelings for another girl? How could you Nathan?"

"Not now Peyton I don't need this from you right now"

"Well I don't care. See this is me not caring." She angrily stomped her feet out of the room.

Nathan didn't even think twice about going after her instead he wracked his brain for what to write next.

* * *

Dear Nathan Scott hater,

Sounds like you had quite the day. Well guess what we all have days like that maybe you shouldn't dwell on it.

Even though you stated that you don't care I decided to tell you me and the girlfriend just got in to it. Believe it or not it was over you. I calmly stated to myself that I liked you (only as a friend of course). She overheard and took it the wrong way. Good going sport.

Anyways as for Nathan maybe you shouldn't go so hard on him. I mean what you said back was kinda mean. Don't get me wrong he deserved it but maybe he is like me and playing a role just to fit in. Give the guy a break try saying hi to him or something he might surprise you... ha jokes on you he probably won't but try not to be so harsh on people.

It's getting kind of late and sorry to waste your time with my sorry excuse for a letter but im having writers block. Time to go make up with that girlfriend of mine. At least I will get an hour of pleasure out of being with her right? No just kidding well not really. That's one thing I don't fake to like hooking up with her. I mean im a guy well guys like sex. So have a nice day or night whatever it is when you read this im going to get in character and go get it on.

Yours truly,

Not such a bad guy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth **

_Haley sat in the gym wondering why she decided to be such a great friend. I mean she went to every single one of Lukes games and now she tagged along to his tryout. For once she just wished she actually had something better to do. _

* * *

Dear boy who really isn't that bad (I suppose).

You will never guess what I got roped into doing. Yeah, that is right as I write this letter im actually watching basketball tryouts. My best friend decided he needed to beg me to come so he wouldn't be so nervous. So I quickly tried to come up with an excuse but who was I kidding he and I both knew I would end up coming so here I am.

* * *

"Hales! Luke quietly yelled while pushing her shoulder."

"What now? I mean I came didn't I?"

"Yeah...but your not even paying attention to me or the tryouts and your sitting like five rows up all by yourself."

"Well I guess I should be the one to fill you in on the one detail you missed out on. You see Lucas basketball tryouts aren't exactly fun to watch. I mean come on if I wanted to watch you and a whole bunch of guys throw a rubber ball into a whole I would go to the river court. Plus I have lots of homework. Im here though and im here to support you."

"Really what kind of homework? He said annoyed at her response as he snatched the letter.

"Lucas Eugene don't you dare read that and you better give it back right now."

"Alright alright I got to get back anyways."

* * *

Well that was fun my so called best friend just came up to ask me why I wasn't paying attention. Then proceeded to steal the letter out of my hand ugh!

Oh yeah getting back to what you wrote last time..if your SO annoyed with your girl why do you continue to date her? Not that its any of my business I was just curious.

And as for Nathan I suppose he isn't that bad I mean he has this look to him that he isn't at least, then he turns around and you see that stupid smirk and the jerk comes alive. Don't get me wrong I don't know him that well but Nathan Scott is not just playing a role I can almost guarantee it!

Yours truly

Girl who is annoyed with the b-ball.

* * *

"Wow, she was their I didn't notice anyone there." Nathan stupidly said out loud forgetting Peyton was only in the bathroom.

"I knew it Nathan, you've got a thing for some whore!" A very angry Peyton said with a look of disbelief.

"Peyton, you don't know what this is about. There is no other girl I said the wrong thing and you misunderstood."

"Yeah...okay Nathan like im going to believe that again. Im going home do me a favor and just leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**An Anonymous Truth **

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!" Nathan shouted over the music that blared throughout her dark red room.

_Peyton lay on her bed sketching in her book. She tried eagerly to ignore Nathan her obnoxious jerk for a boyfriend, well at least she thought he was._

* * *

"Nathan go away I don't want you here." 

"Peyton would you tear your eyes off your creepy drawings for two seconds and listen to me. There is no other girl you are the..." He was cut off.

"One..two. Oh sorry your time is up. For future advice Nathan when dealing with your future girlfriends don't call their hobbies creepy. While we are on this subject it would probably help if you didn't ever refer to their music or artwork or paint job as stupid or lame. Oh and as you are now learning sorry doesn't always work so no make up sex today now please leave!" She angrily arose and opened the door for him.

"Come on Peyton don't make me leave. I don't just want make up sex I want my girlfriend back. Please just listen to me... im begging you give me another chance."

"Nathan..if I give you this chance will you please not attempt to call me until tomorrow so I can let my anger out."

"Anything as long as you will still be with me." He shamelessly ducked his head and pleaded with his big blue puppy dog eyes. Then he turned without another world smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dear girl who hates basketball, 

Can I ask why your best friend being a jerk would make you hate such a wonderful sport? I mean basketball gives me a sense of calmness that is when my dad, coach, and team don't put the pressure on me.

Oh as for me and the girlfriend im thinking about what you said. I don't think I can do it without her though. I mean its not just sex that keeps me with her in a way she is sort of an escape.

Although I've sort of got my eye on another girl. She is nothing like any girl I've ever been with though. She's got something about her. She actually cares about school and not just who her latest hook up is. I've never talked to her though. I wish I had the courage to down play my character and not be so rude every time I encounter her.

Well if you don't mind me getting personal what do you look like? Or is this against the rules of this homework of ours?

Oh and are you a virgin? Why so judgmental of every ones relationships is your own really that perfect. That is if you _have_ a romantic relationship.

Sincerely and I say this with everything in me,

Looking at the bright side.

_Nathan dropped his pen and dozed off into space thinking about the girl he mentioned in his letter. Her hair was a honey blonde with hints of brown. She was so pretty and so petite he couldn't help but want to know her. Then he thought of the sarcastic funny girl who wrote him the letters. Then he thought of Peyton._

* * *

"Man am I missing out" Nathan stated quietly to himself.

* * *

"Nathan! Your starting to slack off on your training get yourself together we are going for a two mile run followed by a little one on one!" Dan angrily shouted through the house. 

"Not now dad I don't feel like it. Plus I have homework. Sorry to inform you but im not going!"

"To bad for you I wasn't asking you if you wanted to I was telling you what was going to happen! Get your butt down here within the next 5 minutes or ill go up there and help you!"

* * *

_Nathan sighed as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his ipod and headed down the stairs. I guess Dan will always control me he thought. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

**An Anonymous Truth**

"He shoots...he scores!" Nathan yelled as the ball flew through the river court hoop.

_He heard a patter of foot steps approaching. Only to look up and see a petite blonde girl walking towards the benches._

* * *

"Well now if it isn't all star player Nathan Scott. Ladies and gentlemen please take a bow for we are among royalty." Haley managed to laugh out with a sarcastic tone in her voice. 

"Ah sorry folks but don't take the bow for me. There is a higher royalty that has decided to grace our presence this evening. You see queen of the math geeks I mean math team has decided to join us."

* * *

_Suddenly Lucas caught up to Haley._

"Oh and this just in she brought along her boyfriend!" Nathan practically yelled with a harsh tone but really he was jealous.

* * *

Dear boy who loves basketball, 

First off the only information that I can reveal about my looks is nothing that you wouldn't already know. So here goes. Guess what im a girl which means I have breasts. Congratulations I know you are just imagining right now how gorgeous I am right?

On to the virgin question. Yes actually I am. Its not changing anytime soon I've decided to say myself. Oh and no boyfriend here.

As for basketball well I suck at the game. Im not to found of the players either. You see today I had another encounter with Nathan Scott. Oh I almost fainted at the sight of him.. No im just kidding. I guess I deserved the rude things he said to me just this one time because im not going to lie but I think I might of hurt his feelings... okay that was a lie but I really did say something that would hurt a normal persons feelings. You see I ran into him at the river court yesterday and made some joke about him being royal...

_Nathan dropped the letter. He knew who she was. The girl at the court had been the one he had his eye on and turns out she was the smart girl he wrote to. Oh how he wished just once he wouldn't have decided to be rude back. He picked up the letter and read on._

* * *

royalty. 

On to your girl problem just try talking to the one you have your eye on who knows maybe she has her eye on you too did you ever think of that.

Love always,

In the words of Nathan Queen of the math geeks.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys i updated again! Sorry if its not that long but i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

* * *

**An Anonymous Truth**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters

An Anonymous Truth

Dear smart girl,

Well that was an interesting letter. I mean you were a tad bit mean and come on I know Nathan and believe it or not he does have feelings.

Trust me I would love to talk to this girl but she has made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with me. Oh how I wish I had the courage..

* * *

_Just then a very angry Peyton appeared in the doorway._

"Nathan lets go..I don't want to be late for school again! What are you doing anyways? Whats that your writing?" Peyton managed to spit out as her eyes stared at the letter on his desk.

"Nothing Peyton. Look im going to be late today so you go ahead and ill see you at lunch okay?"

"No not okay. How are my supposed to go ahead without a ride...remember my car broke down yesterday. Oh that's right how would you remember its not like you did anything to help. In fact I believe it was your _**brother**_ Lucas that decided to come to my res..."

"He's not my brother! I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Fine, you know what Peyton ill be ready in ten just let me finish what I was doing!" Nathan angrily interrupted her.

With the blink of an eye Peyton snatched the letter and began to let her eyes scan what he was keeping so secret from her.

"I knew it! Nathan why do you keep lying to me? Why don't you try telling the truth that you have feelings for some little whore?! I mean come on you, Nathan Scott, are actually writing love letters to someone? I can't believe it we have been dating for how long and you never even write me a card on my birthday but you can write this girl love letters?"

"Whatever Peyton it's a school assignment if you must know. If I fail English im in eligible for basketball so I decided to actually try in school this year. These letters mean nothing im just putting on an act for this girl so she won't figure out who I am."

"Really? Come on Nathan im not some stupid little girl. Your not putting on an act for her. It seems that your actually putting on an act for me. Well guess what you don't have to act anymore. We are done! I mean over Nathan no more I can't deal with this anymore!"

* * *

_Nathan knew she meant it this time and didn't even bother to try to change her mind instead he asked her to leave and turned back to his letter._

Well now you will never guess what just happened. We finally ended it. She came in ripped the letter from my grasp and guess what she isn't to pleased that I have feelings for another girl so she dumped me. Normally I try to convince her its not true but I actually kind of feel relieved. I have you to thank for that too. Oh and I might just try to approach that girl today im feeling a new kind of confidence. Well im off to school so have a good day pretty girl.

Always yours,

A single man.

* * *

_Nathan walked through the hallways with a new confidence and a dazzling smile. Not just his normal yeah im Nathan Scott smirk either an actual smile._

"Hey" Nathan blurted out as he walked up to where Haley was standing.

"Can I help you? I mean queen of the math geeks has a busy day and schedule ahead of her so make it quick"

"Look im sorry you just caught me off guard yesterday. Please don't take anything I said personal okay?"

"Whatever look I meant what I said about not having a lot of time so get to your point in all of this please?"

"I was wondering maybe if you could possibly tutor me sometime. It doesn't have to be a regular thing but look I really need help im failing almost all my classes."

"Sorry but im Lucas's friend ill find someone else to help you though."

"Look Lucas doesn't have to know. No one does. I don't want anyone else. I don't trust anyone else. I don't want this getting out everywhere that im failing and I can't trust anyone else with this information so please Haley?"

"Wow you managed to get my name right this time congratulations your not as dumb as you look. Look what makes you think you can trust me anyways?"

"I just have this feeling about you. That even if Luke hates me you won't judge me and you will actually help."

* * *

_Just then the bell rang..._

"Im sorry but I can't and now I have to go to class. Don't worry I won't tell anyone though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**An Anonymous Truth**

Dear single **boy, **

I for one am so proud of you for taking my advice. Just kidding you didn't or you would have ended it for the two of you weeks ago. I mean come on any one could tell that it was just sex for you two. Smart girl though regardless of what you think. I mean common sense ways at least, the way you described her to be she would normally just push all thoughts aside and stay with you for social reasons maybe she's not as dumb as she appears.

As for Nathan he actually surprised me. You see he approached me yesterday more timid then cocky too (I know I know your thinking wow Nathan not be cocky it happens I guess). He asked me for help with his classes. Get this he even remembered my name. It's to bad at all other times he's a jerk and he happens to be _related_ to my best friend. Don't tell either of them I used the related word either. Oh yeah where was I going with this. Hmm I suppose Nathan would actually be kind of cute if he could be nic….

* * *

_A knock was heard at Nathan's door. With a sudden jump he realized he had dozed off while reading Haley's letter. Nathan turned to the doorway only to see the last person he thought would be there. Well besides Lucas or Haley_. 

"Nathan can we talk?" Her voice shot through the room. It was a timid and hurt voice.

"What now? You said all you had to say yesterday. Why are you even here?"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday I was a little bitchy and a bit to hurtful and I'm sorry I just I just miss you okay…" Peyton's words hit him like flying daggers.

The old Nathan would have been the first one to accept this apology and his prize that came with it but the Nathan in front of her just blankly stared at her with no emotion showing through his face and no body language to see what he might be thinking.

"Nathan can you just same something? I mean anything please?"

"Look Peyton normally I would be thrilled to have you here and for once not be the one apologizing. Things have changed though. We are and never were good together. We both know it was about sex and social status and that's all. You're a great girl and your really hott… I mean beautiful. There is a guy out there for you who will make you more then happy but I'm sorry that guy just isn't me."

"Thank you Nathan."

"For what?"

"Finally being honest with me. Even if it is the end you have finally really been honest with me. For a brief moment you let me see the guy I always knew you could be. Look whoever this girl is that did this to you don't ever let anyone change it about you."

_With that Peyton turned around and walked off. In her mind she knew they would never be together again but that moment in time where she truly saw the real him would never leave her memory or her heart_.

* * *

_With the feeling of knowing him and Peyton were truly over Nathan picked up the letter and read on._

nice all the time. Well maybe not all the time. If he showed that side he showed yesterday people might actually think he was a good person. Maybe I should tutor him but I just don't think I could do that to Luc. I mean he hazes him all the time and its starting to get ridiculous.

Oh yeah and do you know who I am? I mean your last letter said pretty girl. How would you know if I was pretty or not? I mean come on you can't possibly know. I'm not willing to get an F on this assignment because you did some detective work so you better hope you don't know!

Always and truly yours,

Miss knows it all.

* * *

_Nathan couldn't believe how stupid he was yet again. How could he say pretty girl. He had to pretend he didn't know who she was and now he might have blown that. He began to hit his head on the desk when he remembered how she had said Nathan was kind of cute. Maybe through the letters he could get to her. He could prove he was a good guy and when he was ready to make his move in person he could truly show her the real him… at least he hoped he could._

* * *

**Sorry it is so short guys. I promise i will try to make the chapters longer in the future but for now im just diving into the plot. Im using the short chapters so i can update quicker. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**An Anonymous Truth**

_Nathan was in history class when whitey announced a new assignment they would be doing. They would be individually taping a short segment for a time capsule that would be opened in 10 years by students their own age_.

* * *

**"Hi… Well I don't really know what to say so I guess ill start with my name Nathan Scott. Yeah by now I'm probably some big NBA star married to some model and your sitting here in amazement. Well I hope not. I love basketball and yes the NBA is my dream but I'm coming to realize basketball isn't everything. I Nathan Scott have suddenly fallen for a girl in a completely different world. At first I thought she was geeky but after Peyton ended things with me I came to realize how amazing she truly is. Sometimes she even agrees to meet me for tutoring lessons. No one knows any of this of course but its how I feel and I hope in 10 years I would have had the courage to talk to Haley."**

_Nathan stood in disbelief as he saw his face across the school television and all computer monitors for everyone to see. Someone had let out the time capsule only two weeks after it had been released and now all secrets were about to be spilled. _

* * *

**"Congratulations your in the presence of the most important girl in this school. No I'm just kidding I'm sort of sarcastic like that. Well here goes I'm Haley James welcome to my life 10 years ago that is. You see normally I try to keep away from guys. This year that has changed drastically for better or for worse? Let me fill you in on a secret I have secretly been tutoring none other than Nathan Scott. If Luc knew he would never speak to me again you see he is my best friend and Nathan is his half-brother who he hates… oh there I go rambling again. Back to my story normally Nathan is your class act jerk but during our sessions he's different and for only you to know I Haley am not immune to his charm as I once thought. Well there is this other boy too. Truth is I don't know him and never have but he is amazing we write anonymous letters and he makes me laugh and brings out a more serious side in me. Who am I kidding though these are just high school crushes? Ten years from now though I hope I followed my instincts on these two boys and let my heart tell the truth. Signing off Haley James Scott…no I'm just kidding. Just Haley James or in Nathan's words math geek Hales.**

_Haley hid her face in her hands as Haley James Scott was heard throughout the school. Just then Lucas appeared on the screen. _

* * *

**"Well I guess I'm Lucas and here goes. It used to be just me and Haley all the time but I guess times change. Just recently I fell for Peyton Sawyer then Brooke Davis. Wow what a history we have come to create. Now I'm happy though with Brooke I mean she is great. Haley has it coming to because just recently actually yesterday I was running and spotted her a math book and Nathan my biggest enemy sitting on the docks. She is going behind my back and to tell you the truth it hurts. I think she likes him but she wouldn't dare do that to me.**

_Lucas glared at Haley and then back at the screen as his girlfriend Brooke was heard throughout the school. _

* * *

**"I'm Brooke Davis and I'm the hot cheer captain as you probably already guessed. Oh and I'm in love with star shooting ****guard Lucas Scott. That about sums it up but here is a preview of just how hot I am.**_ Brooke dropped her halter and revealed herself mentioning her body at its peak. _

* * *

**"Well hi there I'm Peyton Sawyer. I'm a cheerleader but not your average one. You see I used to be just like the rest but then I met Jake he's gone now though. All I have to tell you is heartbreak will ruin you so don't bother falling in love.**

_Peyton stood in the corner and gasped at the looks she then received. Tim's face hit the screen and what he was about to say would make everyone's mouths drop to the floor_.

* * *

**"Yeah well I'm Tim Smith. I'm Nathan Scott's best friend. Its great… NOT! Everyone in this school sucks they are so fake and so annoying. Nathan thinks he is the best thing around and prides himself because he is king of the school. Well what no one really knows was failing every class but is now succeeding because to good for every one else I'm so smart Haley James decided to help him. You know she used to be a slut I went to summer camp with her over summer. You wouldn't believe what the James girl did. That's right she gave it up her first time ever drinking she tells everyone here she is a virgin though. Then there is her best friend Lucas. His own dad couldn't even stand him or his mom so he left before Luc was born just to run off and have Nathan. Then comes Lucas's girlfriend Brooke. Wow now she knows how to give it up. I hate everyone here and no one is worth remembering. Lets not forget Peyton Sawyer she is probably the most screwed up one of them all. You see when Peyton was just about 10 yrs old her mom decided she wasn't worth sticking around to raise and decided to run a red light and get in a car accident. Just recently her biological mother decided to tell Peyton she never wanted her to begin with and drugs were more important. Then she died when Peyton was finally getting to know her. I guess she is so fake her own parents don't want to be around her. Oh and she dated Nathan once, yeah he only used her for sex and then when he realized he had feelings for what he thought was the virgin marry he stopped trying and kicked her to the curb. Then she met Jake and guess what he had a kid. Well his kid was more important then she would ever be so he decided to leave she wanted to go along so he made up some excuse about how amazing she is when deep down he just wanted to be rid of her. (Tim continues to put down many more students and etc..) Screw you Tree Hill High. **

_Everyone glared at Tim as he continued to go on about a total of 8 more students he despised then called some more girls' sluts and other stuff. Tim ran out the doors._

* * *

_Nathan sat in disbelief as he looked in a very embarrassed Haley's direction who Lucas was currently scolding at the moment. _

_Brooke ran over to Peyton to comfort her but Peyton just stared on not believing what had just happened. _

* * *

**_I know guys this chapter didn't have any letters. I wanted to write the time capsule release and school shooting chapters with my own personal spin to them. So I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the school shooting. Sorry no letters in that one either. The shooting may bring couples closer (Naley) or tear them apart due to lies and secrets revealed on the tape. Oh there will be more character dialogue too and more characters thoughts will be revealed but not too much this story was and still is about Nathan and Haley and their letters. So I hope you enjoy and please review and leave suggestions its very appreciated. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised guys my version of the school shooting. Oh and I decided to add a short letter following the release of the capsule of Haley's thoughts enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

* * *

**An Anonymous Truth **

Dear stranger,

I feel as if I don't know anyone in this school anymore. Some horrible things were reviewed today. Maybe you're not the only one in this school playing a character. I mean look at Tim he seemed so happy and so cool with everyone but turns out he hates everyone at school. Well I have to go now sorry its so short this time. Hope to hear from you seen.

Yours always,

One embarrassed girl.

_Nathan couldn't help to be both excited and mad at the same time. He wasn't the only one playing a character and it didn't just stop at Tim. His Haley yes his as he now thought of her had lied about being a virgin. She had lied to him in an anonymous letter. She had also came clean to a whole bunch of strangers who were only in kindergarten by now that she had feelings for him. He racked his mind as mixed thoughts formed themselves._

* * *

"Lucas please don't walk away from me please?" 

"Not now **hales** I don't have the patience to speak with you right now."

The bell rang and frantic students filled the hall ready to go to their next class 

"Fine I have tutoring this hour but I will get you to talk to me and that I promise."

* * *

_As Haley was just around the corner from the tutoring room she heard a gun shot. The next thing she knew a lock down was announced and she was ushering students into the tutoring center. She slammed the door and locked it. With her in the room was Tim Smith, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Mouth, and another student by the name of Marcus. She couldn't help but to wonder if Nathan and letter boy were safe?_

* * *

_A very shocked Rachel ran up to Whitey and blurted the news of the shooting out so loud that Nathan and Lucas both heard it. Nathan took off running for the shool. _

"Nathan! Get back here Whitey screamed

_Lucas ran after Nathan and tackled him_

"Get the hell off of me! My ex girlfriend is in there. And and… so is Haley! She has tutoring this hour! Brooke is in their too so I don't know what you are doing out here we have to get them out safely!"

_Nathan ran in the school into the equipment room. He grabbed a bat and a hockey stick._

"So what's your plan Nate stop the bullet with the hockey stick and hit him with the bat?"

"No but I got to do something" He whispered while handing Lucas a bat.

They tip toed down to the tutor center. Nathan took both his and Lucas's id and tossed them under the door.

_Haley reached down and snatched up the two ids. _

* * *

"Its Nathan and Luc we have to let them in." Haley stammered

"No, for all we know the psycho took their id and is right outside the door." Marcus spoke up.

"Haley James queen of the…"Haley whispered through the door.

"Math geeks" Nathan whispered back

_Without another work Haley opened the door and Grabbed Nathan in an embracing hug as Brooke ran to Lucas's side. _

* * *

"Were getting out of here guys all of us." Nathan stated as he wrapped his arms around Haley.

_He reached for the door handle but was startled by a sudden remark from the back of the room. _

"Everyone sit down against that wall and shut up!" Tim shouted as he pulled a gun from behind his jacket

_Everyone did as told hurrying over to the wall._

"Well well if it isn't my best friend Nathan and the little slut he's fallen for clinging onto his arm. I wonder what he would do if she no longer existed. The world wouldn't be complete without tutor girl now would it." Tim laughed as he pointed the gun towards Haley

"Don't talk about her that way she never did anything to you!" Nathan shouted.

"Yeah but you did. You always treat me like i was lower than you. Well whose superior now. Who has control now. You see Nathan offing you would be stupid but right now that girl means more to you than anything and it would tear you apart to watch her die wouldn't it?" Tim laughed again as he pointed the gun from Haley to Nathan then back to Haley.

* * *

"Or there is all star shooting guard Lucas Scott. What would the world be like without him. Care to find out B. Davis?" 

"Look Dim I don't know why you are doing this but you should really stop. Your starting to creep me out a little. Please just stop?" Brookes voice shook as she uttered her pleading words.

"Oh yeah I forgot the super hot cheer captain actually isn't as stupid as she looks. She sure has made my high school years fun. Not as fun as she makes most guys though isn't that right baby?" Tim said

* * *

"Look man stop referring to her as a slut. She is a great person and a great girl." Lucas piped up 

"Oh wow this coming from the guy that cheated on her with her best friend."

* * *

_Out of know where Tim lifted up the gun and a shot was fired. Haley took the shot to her right calf. She wailed in pain as Nathan took off his shirt to wrap her wound. Lucas jumped up immediately only to fall to the ground with a thud. The stressful thought of losing her his best friend since he could walk caused him to collapse. Brooke smacked him and he awoke. He rushed to Haley with a look of shock and fear in his eyes._

"Tim I can't believe you did that come on man she is losing a lot of blood you have to let her go please I'm begging you other wise she might she might…" Tim's rambling cut off Nathan.

"She might what Nathan? Die? Yeah I guess she might but then where would you be alone? See that was the point of this to make you feel alone. To take any sign of happiness out of your life. You know what though Haley might have a fighting chance just yet. It depends though Nathan on how far Tree Hill will go to say their little smart Haley James. Everyone back away from her and let the games begin!" Tim shouted throughout the tiny classroom.


	15. The ultimate price

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**An Anonymous Truth**

"What…what do you mean by games?" Lucas managed to let slide out of his mouth

"I mean how far are you willing to say Miss James here? Would Nathan give up the ability to play basketball? Would you be able to deal with not having your girlfriend around? Finally is everyone willing to participate?"

"What kind of a psycho would do this why are you doing this Tim?" Brooke whispered while tears fell out her eyes."

"She's lost so much blood! She is unconscious now I can see it. Okay lets just get this over with so we can save Haley okay everyone?" Nathan slurred as his eyes wandered from Haley to Tim.

_Everyone nodded at Nathan's comment. The truth is they didn't knwo how far they really would go for one girl's life though. _

* * *

"Okay we already hurt what Nathan loves so his part in my little game is practically over. Lets move on to Miss Davis. Leader of the school and girl version of Nathan what would she do if she wasn't pretty though?"

"What do you mean by that Tim?" Brooke let out as she gasped.

"I mean B. Davis that I hold here a knife. With this knife you will leave three slash marks on your _perfect _face. Deep enough to scar forever. One on each cheek and one on your forehead. If you refuse to do this the game is over and all other players plus yourself must watch little miss tutor girl suffer a painful death."

* * *

_Shaking Brooke walked over and reached for the knife. She walked over to Lucas and whispered something in his ear._

"Will you still love me if I'm no longer pretty?" she managed to whisper.

"That fact that you would scar your face for another's life means I could never stop loving you pretty girl"

_With a tear in her eye Brooke began to cut. Blood oozed from her forehead and cheeks as she cut away her beautiful skin. Tim threw her towels to wrap the marks with and motioned for her to leave._

"What? Why do you want me to leave?"

"B. Davis your part of the game is over. Now leave! However if I ever so much as here footsteps outside the door Haley and Lucas will be eliminated permanently!"

* * *

"The verdict says its judgment day for Mouth. Well now I have a special treat for you here in my bag of goodies. You see mouth here is going to be a sports announcer when he grows up well maybe it just depends on how much he really wants tutor girl to live. Would he give up his dream for one life?"

_Tim pulled out a pen and motioned for Mouth to approach him._

"You want Miss James to live its simple stab yourself with this in the jugular. This may cause you to never speak again though so how bad do you want it?"

_With nothing more said Mouth took the pen and did was as told. He may have been afraid but Mouth was strong. He loved Haley. Her and Luc had been some of his best friends since he was a kid. He couldn't stand it if she died just so that he could be a sports announcer. No one was shocked that Mouth did as was told. They all knew he would. Mouth was a good guy and always putting other people above himself. _

* * *

"Now Marcus you really have nothing to do with any of this and never caused me pain so you get a get out of jail free card. You have 10 seconds to get out the door before I change my mind now go!"

_Marcus jumped to his feet and ran out the door tears in his eyes and a fear filled heart for Haley and the others. Normally he would have stuck around but he knew that it would only lead to her death had he._

"Okay now its Lucas's turn. Luke here has a pretty bad heart, which no one knows about so he gets to pay the ultimate price. How good is his heart lets just find out."

_Tim surprisingly pointed the gun towards the center of Lucas's chest. The sound of a bullet racing out of the gun and ripping through human flesh rang throughout the room. Nathan's heart sank as he realized his brother the one he treated so horribly might be gone. Another bullet was fired and Tim hit the floor with a thud. The gun was in his hand and a bullet went through his right temple. He was a gonner. He caused so much pain and tragedy in the matter of just two hours and then took his own life. _

* * *

"Peyton no!" Lucas yelled as she dived in front of him and took the bullet.

"Lucas on that video when I said I lost my love I meant you, Jake wasn't the one you were. I knew I would never have you again but I couldn't live without you knowing some psycho killed you right before my eyes. So I love you Luc and always will. Be happy though Brooke made it and Haley will too she has to or all this was for nothing."

_With a tear in his eye Lucas swooped down and picked up an unconscious Peyton. He motioned for Nathan to grab Hales and follow him. The boys emerged from Tree Hill High and were surrounded by police. After a few moments Peyton and Haley were loaded into seperate ambulances with the two boys at their sides. Marcus had mentioned to them on the way to the ambulance that Brooke and Mouth were already at the hospital and being treated. _

* * *

I know its kind of short but its very event filled. The next chapter will show if the girls make it out alive and what their further condition will be. Hope you enjoyed my devious writing of the school shooting. 


	16. Back to the letters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**An Anonymous Truth**

**"Lucas on that video when I said I lost my love I meant you, Jake wasn't the one you were. I knew I would never have you again but I couldn't live without you knowing some psycho killed you right before my eyes. So I love you Luc and always will. Be happy though Brooke made it and Haley will too she has to or all this was for nothing."**

_**Lucas picked up Peyton and motioned for Nathan to grab Haley. They ran through the Tree Hill doors and were stopped by many policemen. Haley and Peyton were loaded into ambulances with Lucas and Nathan by their side. Marcus told them that Brooke and Mouth were already at the hospital and being taken care of.**_

* * *

Dear boy,

Sorry it has taken so long for me to write again well a couple weeks to be exact but I have been extremely busy.

_Haley pulled her pen up she didn't want to lie but she knew couldn't mention how she was shot and at the hospital for check ups. She let the pen fall back on the paper and finished writing her letter._

You know busy with work and school and tutoring Nathan a little bit. So how have you been? I mean it's been a couple tragic weeks. I know you stated your character was in the in crowd so did you go to the funeral for Peyton that is? Or better yet did you go to Tim's funeral. I don't really blame him I mean I guess I should he hurt a lot of people but he was hurting. Obviously something else was going on with him. It doesn't give him the right though to shoot people and play games with their heads. I mean when I look at Brooke and Mouth I can't help but to cry. They had futures and he took them away. What they did was so heroic though. They saved some bodies life by putting their dreams aside. I only wish that in a situation like that I could have that same courage they did.

Well I got to go to ugh work yeah that's it work.

Always,

One broken person to another.

* * *

_Nathan sighed as he dropped Haley's letter on the desk and picked up his own pen. He had just gotten back from his first tutoring session with Haley since her accident. All the sarcasm and happiness that had once emerged from her was now darker and had a sad tone to it. She blamed what happened to Peyton on herself and no matter how many people tried to convince her otherwise her heart was sunk and she was never going to get over it._

Dear broken girl,

I have been doing all right I mean it has been a very tragic couple weeks just like you said. Yes, I was at the funeral and it was extremely hard. Peyton had a big impact on my life. She was a great girl and didn't deserve what happened to her.

No, I was not present at Tim's funeral well with the rest of the crowd. I stood about 50 feet behind the group and watched them bury a boy who was once my friend. I don't blame him either surprisingly but what he did was wrong in everyway.

As you stated earlier Brooke and Mouth were very heroic. They had a lot going for them and gave it all up for Haley James. That girl deserved to be saved though. She is a great person and someone they would have all missed very much.

They weren't the only heroes though. There was also Lucas he was going to take that bullet for her. Then there was none other then Peyton Sawyer who took the bullet for us all. She truly saved Haley it was just so sad we had to lose her for it to happen.

Well write back soon.

Sincerely,

Moving on.

* * *

"Hales are you ready to go? Do you need help with anything?" Lucas yelled through the house."

_Haley bit her lip as she threw the letter down with a tear in her eye. She didn't know that Luc was going to take the bullet and she didn't know that Peyton had jumped in front of it to save her. All she knew is Peyton was dead and it was her fault. Had she never had been so mean to Tim and nothing would have happened. She knew that wasn't true though she knew his wrath went to all of them not just her. She couldn't help but to think how Nathan had done everything to save her that he could. He had risked his life to come rescue her._

"Luc can we talk please?"

"Yeah sure thing Hales what's up?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied and betrayed you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about helping Nathan. I'm sorry she is gone. I'm sorry it wasn't me instead. I'm sorry for everything."

"Hales don't say that. What…what happened with Peyton it wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry about Nathan either. He saved you Hales if he didn't run back into that school you might all be gone right now. I don't regret anything. Yeah I loved Peyton she was a great friend but she took that bullet for a reason. Her dying was not your fault okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Lucas"

_A single tear dripped from Haley's eye as she winced towards the letter one last time and headed for the car. Today would be her first day back at school. A couple days earlier she tried to tutor Nathan out on the docks but today would be her first day back in the place that now held her biggest fears. Where fear not only came alive but took someone back with it and it almost took her too. She knew she had to face her fear though. She knew she couldn't let it get the best of her. After all if she never went back then Peyton was gone for nothing and it was all a waste all the suffering and pain brought on to say her._

_

* * *

_

**Okay guys as you noticed it is back to the Naley letters and thats how it will continue. There will be atleast one letter in the rest of the chapters. A couple more characters may be shown more often... Brooke, Lucas, the memory of Peyton, and possibly some Mouth to. Mainly through letters from Haley and Nathan reffering to them but also a little dialogue. There will be more one on one dialogue between Naley to at school and in tutoring. Maybe some more drama and tragedy but not to much tragedy and no more death. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this story is similar to others i draw a lot of inspiration from other stories t.v. shows and my own life. I'm not meaning to steal ideas though but if it is similar to other stories i apologize. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**An Anonymous Truth**

_Brooke threw the hand mirror across the room and watched it shatter. The shiny pieces of broken glass lay diagonal to where she now lay on the floor. In the broken pieces her scars were defined which only brought on more tears. The scars not only marked her once perfect skin but they also were a daily reminder of the one time she couldn't save herself the one time she was weak and the one moment in her life where she was defeated. The chills ran up her spine as she thought back to the fearful day where her life was on the line and her best friend paid the ultimate price. Pulling herself of the ground she saw none other then Haley James standing in her doorway._

"Hi Brooke." Haley said with sad eyes and a faint smile.

"Hi. How are you feeling? How is your leg? More importantly how are you?"

"I'm fine so is my leg. I came here to thank you. You saved my life. You scarred yourself to save me and for that I thank you. I know you hate those scars but to me they represent just how much I mean to you. Even though I don't really know you. You did that for me and you did it so Lucas wouldn't feel pain. So I came to thank you. Thank you Brooke Davis for being my hero and being strong enough to save me!"

_A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek as she registered what Haley had just said. Maybe she wasn't as weak as she thought. She had taken that knife and scarred herself so Haley could live and breathe and walk this earth. She had set aside every insecurity she had and for once she wasn't conceited. For once in her life Brooke Davis's looks didn't matter. She would have cut scars in every body part just to see that this girl she had never even really got to know was safe. Now she had that chance to get to know her and she wasn't going to waste it._

"Haley I know we aren't the best of friends but I really would like to get to know you better. I mean you're the first person that actually made me hate the way I looked and not because I was jealous but because if I didn't change the way I looked you wouldn't be here. Seconds before you were shot you meant nothing I barely knew you. You were just Luc's friend but the second your life was in danger I knew I wanted to know you."

* * *

_As Haley left Brooke's house she pulled out the envelope that had arrived to her mailbox today. It was a long walk home and her first walk since her recovery. The air was warm but had a light breeze to it that nipped at her nose and ears. Nightfall would come soon but for now she enjoyed the light the sun brought to her and the world._

Dear girl,

It's been a couple days and I'm sorry. I've been sort of busy. One of my friends has been going through a lot and I needed to be there for them. That doesn't mean I haven't thought about you though. You are amazing you know that I mean I know I will probably never get the opportunity to meet you and tell you this but you really are. You have helped me through my darkest hours and for that I thank you.

So how has life been with you? Any new Nathan drama, any new rude comments to each other? You don't seem as sarcastic as you once did can I ask why?

Well I've finally started to converse with that girl a little more if you must know. She's great. She always has this twinkle in her eye well she used to now it is kind of a darker sadder look to her eyes. I really hope her smile finds its way back eventually. It kills me to see her so hurt and depressed.

Yours truly,

A character unveiled.

_Haley walked the rest of the way home with tears glistening in her big brown eyes. She couldn't help but to cry. His letter had really gotten to her. He was **really**getting to her. Nathan was too. He always came over to check on her and to make sure she was okay. He even went to her first three check ups with the doctor after the accident. She couldn't help but to be grateful she had him. She didn't know why she felt this way though. At school sometimes his old jerk ways showed and he even had a temper with her sometimes. _

* * *

Dear character, 

I just got done reading your letter well about 5 minutes ago. I was walking home from a friend's house and decided to read it on the way.

Well thanks for making it so sincere it actually made me cry. Man did some people stare on me on my way home. One of those look how pathetic she is stares you know? Don't feel bad though they were happy tears not sad. Your letter really cheered me up.

I'm finally getting over all tragedy and getting back to myself though and it's good. A couple more weeks and I will be the same girl I always was!

I'm really sorry about your girl. I'm sure she will find herself again. This whole year is taking a toll on all of us and I just know she will be back to her cheeriness that you once adored about her. Now I know this is short so don't hate me please but I have a tutoring session with none other then Nathan Scott so I'm off.

Sincerely,

Getting back to normal.

* * *

_Haley heard the knock at the door and sprang to answer it._

"Hey Hales. You ready?" Nathan asked

"Yeah just let me run up stairs and grab my poncho."

_She literally meant run and took up off the stairs. Nathan waited at then end of the stairs patiently for his tutor. Upon running back down the stairs Haley tripped over the third to last step and landed right in Nathan's arms._

"Oh man oh man. Haley are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean to trip."

"It's fine I will always be here to catch you I promise. You really need to be more careful though Hales it's only been a week since you haven't had your crutches I mean that no more running okay?"

"Okay… okay. Lets go I think math is calling your name. Remember you can't sweet talk your way into the right answer so you better bring you're A Game" Haley stated with a slight laugh.

"Is that Haley James being sarcastic and laughing? Never thought I would see the day when she made fun of me Nathan Scott all star basketball player again. How did she once state it oh yeah bow before your kind. All hale Nathan." He chuckled as he mimicked her on the river court from a long time ago.

"Shut up Nathan you know I thought differently of you back then. Also you were different. That was back when you disliked Haley James Queen of the math geeks remember?"

"Don't you mean Haley James Scott? I mean ugh no I'm just kidding how does Nathan say it Hales." Nathan's smirk grew bigger until he saw a familiar sight.

_Haley was hurt at what he had said. She couldn't believe how insensitive he really could be. He had brought up the release of the time capsule the same one that led to a bullet in her leg, Mouths raspy voice, Brooke's vanished beauty, and Peyton's ticket off the planet._

"Nathan you need to leave!" She opened the door and signaled for him to leave.

"Hales why?" Nathan stammered as a look of shame fell upon him.

"Just go I can't even look you in the eye right now."

_Nathan walked through the door. Haley shut it behind him and fell against it. Within seconds he could hear her quiet sobs through the thick piece of wood that now separated them._


	18. The last of the letters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**An Anonymous Truth**

"Nathan! Nathan! Oh my goodness are you okay? Why would you come out here in this storm why?"

"I hated that you were mad at me and I just needed to think. I love it here Haley its nice. I know to everyone else it's just the docks but I love it." Nathan said with a hint of sadness.

"Okay but can we please go I mean its storming we need to get you home."

"That depends are you going to stay mad at me?"

"If it will get you to let me take you home then no."

"K good. So to my place it is then."

_As they drove to Nathan's house they laughed and talked the whole way there. When they pulled up Nathan got out._

* * *

"Haley come on!"

"Nah, Nathan I have to go home."

"No Hales the storm is getting way to bad to drive in." He said climbing back in the passenger side.

"Why are you getting back in what are you doing?"

"This"

_With one sly move Nathan reached over snatched the keys out of the ignition and slid Haley's door open._

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Luc him and Brooke are fine. Do you have your books maybe we can study?"

"How are we going to study when the lights are out huh genius?" Nathan stated with a harsh sarcastic tone.

"Alright well what do you suggest we do?"

"How about we play a good game of I Never and get to know each other a little better."

"Alright your so on! Ill start… I never tricked someone into sleeping with me.

_Nathan glared at her smirked and then drank up._

"Okay I never turned down I date with someone I liked to actually study for a test."

_Haley raised the cup to her mouth and drank up._

"Okay Nathan this is kind of boring. Have any other ideas?"

"Yeah we can make use of the bed. Wait before you go all crazy on me I'm just being humorous. How about we just sit down and talk for a bit. Ill get us some chips and dip and we can just chill."

"Alright sounds good to me. Although that bed idea was pretty tempting." She kinked her eyebrow and gave him a devious smile.

"Haley are you serious?" A very happy Nathan spit out.

"Ha no I just like teasing you."

"That so was not funny Hales at all."

"I thought it was."

_Just as they were about to sit the lights shot back on. With the snap of a finger Haley was up. She explained to Nathan about how she better get home and check on her parents now that the storm was over. With a disappointed look he walked her to the door and bid her a goodbye._

* * *

Dear girl who has finally found herself,

I'm really falling for this girl I mean she is great. She is smart and pretty. We hang out every so often and I think just maybe she is falling for me too. I have no idea though.

So how are you and Nathan getting along? How is tutoring?

You know its weird we have never really talked but I feel connected to you like through these letters we are getting somewhere. We are putting aside all differences and really getting to know each other. By the end of this assignment I will truly be able to say I let someone know the real me.

I mean they would be able to quiz you and I'm almost positive an A would come your way. Not like that would be anything new to you. From what you have told me you seem to be quite intelligent. I know what your thinking. Yes I really just used the word intelligent. Crazy right? Well its all because of you Hales… I mean you completely get to the real me.

_With the blink of an eye Nathan realized he had written Hales on it. He quickly erased it and moved on with the rest of the letter._

Well I have to go now but ill be looking forward to our next encounter. Well anonymously of course.

Always and forever yours,

The definition of myself.

* * *

_Is it just me she thought or right in the middle of this letter was the word Hales. No she had to be seeing things. It couldn't be. She decided to dismiss all thoughts of this and hit pen to paper._

Dear boy who I've come to know,

I'm glad I helped you find yourself throughout this year. I'm so happy that you finally found what you were looking for.

With deep sadness I say this but I was told when I received this letter to write one last final letter to you. I was also told you would not be replying. Now normally I would reveal my identity but the teacher will be reading every final letter. Any hint of knowing the truth or revealing your identity will result in me getting an F.

I can't believe after all this time I will never really know you. I mean out of everyone you even know I probably know you best but I will never get the chance to _really _know you. I must say I'm going to miss our letters. I might sound like such a girl when I say this but I kept every single letter and I know I will always have them to look back on and remember our connection.

Signing off for the last time,

Wishing you knew me.

* * *

_Nathan's heart sank as he read that him and __**his**__ Haley would never again exchange their anonymous letters. At least he still had her as a friend though and who knows maybe more. _


	19. A Truth Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**An Anonymous Truth**

"Lucas come on this has to be perfect. Haley is going to flip when she finds out I knew all along so I have to make this perfect. I want everything to be just right so stop just sitting there and start suggesting." Nathan scolded his older brother.

_Lucas and Nathan had started talking more since the shooting and even started to hang out a little._

"How did you agree to get Haley to go out with you anyways man?" Lucas asked in an astonished voice.

"I didn't she thinks she is going out with a guy she wrote anonymous letters to all year but what she doesn't know is I am that guy."

* * *

FLASH BACK 

"Today class we will be discussing the letter assignment." The teachers voice rang through the classroom

"_Yes, Haley what is it?"_

"_I ugh I thought the letter assignment was over I mean there is only a week until summer and we wrote our last letter a week ago." Haley asked confused. _

"_Well Miss James if you would have let me finish I would have told you this. When you received your letter assignments it wasn't by coincidence it was boy to girl. We had some help from some students in our unadvanced classes. You see your partner was individually chosen for you. We picked someone each of you isn't friends with and barely talks to. Throughout the course of this year you were set up with someone who possibly doesn't even like you. Well to get the A on the assignment and the final you will have to go on a date with this person. Guys will set up the date and be given a card with the girls name on it and address. Date night is Thursday. It's time to see how well your pen pal got to know you. The girls will report back on Friday with a card saying if their date got it right. That card will decide your grade. _

_End flash back_

* * *

"So the first thing I'm going to do is take her to where she first tutored me. Which is the dock. There I will re give her the bracelet I had Brooke sneak off her bathroom counter."

"Then what man?" Lucas asked with a not so interested tone of voice.

"Well then we will walk along the beach. The walk is about two minutes so it will be good to talk with her and make sure she is okay with everything. Once we are just past my beach house over this little hill is a ton of flowers. Little purple flowers. Haley said in one of her letters she remembered going there as a girl. I will have a table with candles set up. Macaroni and cheese will be set on the table it's her favorite. Then _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls will play in the background."

"Well if you have all this planned out what do you need me for then Nate? Lucas asked with a confused look spreading across his face.

"To set everything up duh. I need you to go make the macaroni and cheese and set it on the table only minutes before we get there. I also need you to Push the play button when you see us coming so when I pull out her seat it starts playing. Then while we are eating dinner walk to the beach house and throw the petals on the counter across the floor. Sprinkle them ever…"Nathan was cut off by Luc's laugh.

"Dude, did you just say sprinkle? Man you've got it bad for Haley."

"I know it's scary right? Everything has to be perfect though. This is her night and my one chance to prove I've really changed."

* * *

_Haley started throwing clothes out of her closet on to her bed and floor in a frantic motion. _

"Brooke what do you think I should wear tomorrow night I mean for this date that I _have _to go on?" Haley blurted out rather quickly.

"Oh no tutor girl don't act like you don't want to go on it I mean you are throwing clothes everywhere don't even pretend you don't want this.

_Thursday night approached and Haley sat in her room doing her make up while Brooke styled her hair. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that fell right above her knees. It was a satin dress. The right side strap started off as a lily flower and cascaded over her bare shoulder. Brooke did her hair in a thousand curls and pulled up the top in a bumpy puff. Curls cascaded down Haley's shoulder and back. Just behind her ear was a tucked in white flower that made her even more radiant. Just then a knock was heard at Haley's door. She was done getting ready and hugged Brooke goodbye letting her out the back door. She reached for the front handle and with a sigh opened the door. The chills ran up her spine just before her mystery man was revealed. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to meet the one person she loved to think of as her secret? How would this boy affect her growing feelings for Nathan? What if this date turned out to be a disaster, what if it ruined everything those letters stood for and was just a bad memory she could never erase. Here goes nothing she thought and pried open the door. Haley gasped as her mystery man became ever so clear to her._

"Nathan?" Haley said almost choking her words.


	20. The deciding factor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**An Anonymous Truth**

"Nathan?" Haley said almost choking her words.

"Haley please don't be mad?" Nathan said as he looked into her now huge brown eyes.

"Did you know Nathan? Did you know I was your pen pal?"

"Yeah I found out in the letter where you said we had our confrontation on the river court."

"Why didn't… why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Hales remember you threatened me if I said I knew. Plus I knew if I told you… you would never give me a chance. I had to let you see the real me."

"Well I guess we better go I mean can't be mad I'm just shocked I guess."

_She grabbed her little flash card and headed out the door._

* * *

"Well here we are Nathan stated as he pulled up to a small area by the water where the dock was." 

"Oh how romantic he brings me to the dock. I always imagined this is how it would be when I met the boy of my dreams." Haley grabbed where her heart was with a sincere look on her face.

"Ha ha very funny Hales. Make fun of everything that I went through so much trouble to put together." Nathan said kind of hurt.

"Well Nathan all I see if the dock and to tell you the truth I'm not as gullible as I look so I know you weren't the one that went through the trouble of putting that there."

"Shh Haley your ruining the moment with your sarcasm. By the way you look absolutely stunning tonight"

* * *

"Do you know where we are?" 

"Yeah Nathan we are at the docks I thought we already went over this."

"No Hales we are sitting in the exact same spot when you first tutored me. Oh and I have something for you. _He pulled out a little beaded bracelet and slipped it onto her fragile wrist. _

"Nathan wow…" She was cut off.

"Don't say I never gave you anything. Oh so you don't wonder any longer I had Brooke steal it off your bathroom counter."

* * *

_Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her towards the beach._

"Wait where are we going?"

"To my next planned event."

"Oh there's more. Well can we drive there in the car because it's not exactly comfortable to walk along the beach in heals."

"So take them off I'll carry them if you stop your whining. The beach walk is part of the date Haley I don't want to drive I want to soak in your beauty in the reflection of the water."

_Haley took off her shoes. To his surprise she ran back and dropped them by the table. Then she ran up and launched onto his back tackling down into the sand. He rolled over on top of her and pinned her. Then they both jumped up and continued their walk. Nathan slipped his hand into Haley's and pulled her along. They talked the whole way to the hill. _

* * *

_Suddenly Nathan swooped Haley up into his arms._

"Not that I don't love being carried but what are you doing?"

"Well if you walk up this hill by yourself there is a chance the rocks might cut your little feet."

"Aw my hero." Haley sarcastically claimed as she threw her arms around his neck and smiled.

* * *

"No way. Mac and cheese Nathan Scott the big spender." 

"Hey you said it was your favorite food so don't even complain."

"Yeah man its food of the gods" Haley stated with an enormous smile emerging across her face.

* * *

_Haley's favorite song Iris started to play from a small stereo set on a table next to them._

"May I have this dance?" Nathan asked as he ushered Haley out of her seat.

"Nathan this is my favorite song. How did you know?"

"You said it in one of our tutoring sessions. I always remember the things that you say that matter. Haley your amazing and I wanted to know if we could continue with this?"

"With what dancing yeah of course."

"No dating. Haley I want you to be my girlfriend."

_Before Haley could even find the words to answer him Nathan pulled her lips to his and kissed her with so much passion her knees gave out. Nathan caught her in his strong arms and placed her back on her feet._

"You know Nathan I was beginning to think you would never ask. Of course I will be your girlfriend. Oh and if you don't kiss me again we are going to have or first official relationship fight."

"Yes ma'am"

_Nathan pulled Haley so close and tightly to him that she thought she would never be able to get away. Which was okay with her because she never wanted to leave that moment or end that kiss. _

* * *

The End. 


End file.
